Us Against The World
by chelzischmidt
Summary: Kendall and James are in love, but they can't tell anyone. They try their best to hide it, but sooner or later, people are going to find out. One-shot, Kames


**I officially hate myself. I have 4 other stories to update, yet here I am, writing another one. But this is a one-shot...so please do enjoy...**

**Title name: Us Against The World by Mitchel Musso ft. Katelyn Tarver**

**Songs used: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, Together, You and I by Dolly Parton :) **

_'It's __us __against __the __world, __I'm __never __letting __go, __come __on __let__'__s __run __away, __I'll __take __you __by __the __hand, __we __can __make __it'_

Mrs. Knight didn't like James. Something about the pretty boy's relationship with her son bothered her. The fact that son even might be gay freaked her out more than she would've like to admit. But no, she always reassured herself with the fact that her son had a girlfriend, even if she were thousands of miles away. And even if, Kendall knew that gays were bad. She'd been drilling it into the poor boy's head ever since her husband left her for another man. She knew the boys were best friends, yet Mrs. Knight couldn't help but feel that something was up, and she didn't know what it was.

…

'KENDALL KNIGHT! WHERE IS MY LUCKY COMB?' James roared as he stomped out of the bathroom.

Kendall, sitting on the orange sofa, his eyes glued to the tv screen, couldn't help but smirk. He didn't even acknowledge James' presence until the tall tan boy stopped in front of him, disrupting his view of the television.

'What do you want, James? Its almost six o'clock and the hockey game is gonna start soon.' Kendall tried to see around James body, but the brunet was having none of it.

'Kendall! I know you took my comb. Where is it?' When the blond shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, James felt like slapping him senseless.

'Why is it always my fault? Maybe Logan or Carlos took it. Besides, you're going to sleep soon and you don't need it. What's the point?' Kendall smiled up at James, causing the other boy to frown.

'One, Logan and Carlos weren't in the apartment for the entire day, and two, I NEED TO LOOK BEAUTIFUL! So give me back my fuc- fricking comb!'

Kendall laughed. 'Why do you need it? Who do you have to look beautiful for?' He winked at James. 'Who's that special person, Jamie? C'mon…tell me. I wanna know.'

James looked flustered, but before he could respond, much to his relief, Mrs. Knight called them to the table to have dinner.

As they settled around the table, Katie looked at the two empty seats next to Kendall and James.

'Umm…where are Logan and Carlos?'

In response, the door banged open and Logan ran inside the room, and, completely ignorant of the other four at the table, began running all around the room yelling 'YES!' is ecstasy multiple times whilst the others watched him in awe and Carlos sat down by the table.

Mrs. Knight sighed. 'Logan,' she said to the ecstatic boy, but when he didn't hear her, she called him again. 'Logan.'

The boy skidded to a stop and when he saw his large audience, he blushed furiously.

'Might we know why you are so hyper?' Mrs. Knight said, sounding bored, but inside, she was just as curious as the others.

As usual, Kendall had to butt in. 'Yeah, Logan, why are you so high? Are you doing drugs? LSD? Consuming large amounts of alcohol? Did you start to smoke?'

James stared at Kendall in disbelief. 'Really? Of all the people, you'd ask Logan that? Logan? That's ridiculous. I mean, if it were you, we'd understand, but not Logan.'

Kendall looked offended. 'I do NOT do drugs! What is wrong with you? Maybe you're on drugs because you're always different! Always talking about your looks and your hair! You don't even act like a boy half of the time.' Kendall mock-gasped. 'Maybe you're not a boy!'

The others around the table laughed. James stood up quickly, forgetting everyone else. His hands moved to his pants. 'Oh, you wanna see if I'm a boy?' He fumbled with his belt buckle, fingers slipping because his hands were trembling angrily. 'I'll show you I'm a boy.'

His hands reached the zipper when Mrs. Knight yelled, 'James! We know you're not a boy- I mean girl! We know you're not a bo- girl.' She took a deep breath and talked slowly. 'James, dear, we know you're not a girl.'

James looked at her in incredulity, as Kendall, Katie and Carlos stifled their laughter. The tall boy stormed off into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. Knight sighed for the second time that night. 'Kendall go and apologize to James.' Seeing her son's expression, she frowned. 'Now.'

Kendall got up slowly, and as he passed Logan who was still standing there in the middle of the room. He paused. 'Why are you so happy?'

'Camille finally told me she'd date me again! Yay!' Logan squealed excitedly, and Kendall rolled his eyes at the shallowness of the boy.

He entered the room, without knocking on the door. 'James?'

He heard a muffled noise and when he looked to his right, he saw James on the bed, lying face down. Kendall rushed over to him.

'James? James, baby I'm so sorry.' James turned over, and Kendall's heart broke to see a few tears in his eyes.

'Jamie, you know I didn't mean it. It was just an act. We have to keep pretending, Jamie, baby. We need to keep it up before someone finds out and we're rejected or something.'

James nodded, he knew all of this already. He hated being so weak, but sometimes comments like that stung a little more than it should have. 'I'm sorry for that back there, Ken.' He wiped his eyes and moved over so Kendall would have a space to lie down.

'I hate it though, Kenny. Its so frustrating. But I think we're pulling it off.'

Kendall smiled and turned to face James. There were so many words to describe James. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. _My__boyfriend._Kendall thought happily. He pulled James into a breathtaking kiss. When their lips met, he forgot everything, his mind just went blank and all that filled it was James.

James tugged at Kendall's shirt, trying to get off the blasted thing. The action brought Kendall back to reality.

'_James._We're not having sex now.'

'Please, Kendall?' James pouted.

Kendall blinked and looked away quickly. 'The others are outside. They'll hear us.'

'I'll be quiet.'

'_You're_ the reason why we only do it when they're not home.'

'But doesn't the prospect of doing in secret turn you on a little more?'

'_No_, James.'

James sighed and snuggled into Kendall's form, running his hand up and down the blonde's back, _accidentally_ touching his ass, making Kendall groan.

'Look me in the eyes and tell me no, Kendall. Then I'll stop turning you on.'

'You're not-' Kendall protested, but stopped when he saw James raise an eyebrow. He looked James in the eyes, the eyes that he hated so much. Those were the only eyes that could break Kendall Knight. They made him melt like butter and hypnotized him whenever he stared into them. 'Fine. Besides, you were practically begging for it at the dinner table.'

James smirked, and reveling in his victory, he straddled Kendall. But before he did anything, he leaned down and whispered in Kendall's ear: 'I win.'

Kendall growled and was about to respond, but James started to...

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight watched James' retreating figure with bland interest.<p>

Mrs. Knight sighed again. Did she have to fix everything? Sure, she was the mother, but sometimes these things got frustrating.

'Kendall go and apologize to James.' Seeing her son's expression, she frowned. She knew he hated to admit that he was wrong. 'Now.'

Kendall got up, and Mrs. Knight watched his retreating figure until he stopped and asked Logan, 'Why are you so happy?'

As Logan responded, Mrs. Knight zoned out and she began to worry about James and Kendall in a room alone together. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. She simply didn't _trust_ James. She hated the feeling, but it was forever lingering in her.

When Kendall disappeared into the room, she shook off her worries. 'Logan, sit. And wipe that goofy smile off of your face.'

Logan's smile immediately disappeared, but he couldn't help the little curves at the corner of his mouth.

Midway through dinner, Kendall and James didn't come back. But what _did_ come back was her lingering suspicion and continuous worry that something might be happening that she did not like.

She quickly finished her dinner and cleared the table, her mind never leaving the two boys. She waited until Logan and Carlos wandered off, and Katie went to her bedroom then, with a pounding heart, she walked to the door.

She heard soft moaning noises coming from the other side of the door, and she could've sworn her heart stopped. Mrs. Knight placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it, hoping and praying that what she thought it was, it was not.

But fate was not on her side. In the bedroom, on the bed, was Kendall and James, both naked, their hands wrapped around each other as they kissed passionately.

Mrs. Knight's hand slipped for the door knob, but the two boys were too engrossed in each other to notice the intrusion. Her hands were suddenly slippery as she fought to grasp the door knob tight enough to close it. She finally did, then she walked shakily back to her room. She didn't understand what Kendall saw in James. She didn't understand anything. Where had she gone wrong? Men were not meant for each other, and she'd been telling Kendall that since he was young. A few tears slipped down her face and she let them fall.

Why would he do that to her?

* * *

><p>...James started to rock his hips against Kendall's forcing every sane thought out of the blonde's head. He felt himself getting hard and very, <em>very<em> horny. James stopped and Kendall glared at him, frowning.

'What the fuck are you doing, Diamond?'

James grinned. 'And you said you didn't want this?'

Kendall groaned. He flipped them over, so that he was on top. Without answering, he began kissing James, slowly, before it got heated. He pulled off James' and his jerseys. Kendall stared at James' beautiful body. James was the only person he knew that could have the body of a Greek god and the face of an angel, and look so breathtaking.

Kendall knew that James was more beautiful than him and that he didn't deserve the brunet. A huge boulder settled on Kendall's heart and he climbed off James. Tears strayed down his face unwillingly.

'Kendall? What's wrong?'

Kendall shook his head and looked away. He knew that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his hands around them. Next to James, he felt like a lump of clay.

James didn't ask anything else, but instead, he began to sing softly.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, And when you smile at the ground, It ain't hard to tell, you don't know, You don't know you're beautiful._

_If only you saw what I could see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful._

Everytime Kendall was feeling down, or sad, James was constantly there. And, somehow, James _always_ knew what was wrong with Kendall, even if the blond didn't tell him. And James _always_ knew how to cheer him up, he _always_ knew the perfect song.

Kendall looked up. 'J-James? Do you really think I…I'm beautiful?'

James cupped Kendall's face. 'Kendall, darling. You are the most beautiful person I've seen in my entire lifetime. Your eyes are fucking gorgeous and your hair suits you perfectly. You're perfect to me and don't you ever forget that.'

Kendall smiled. 'I love you Jamie.'

'I love you too Kenny.'

The two boys began kissing again, Kendall on top once more. The rest of their clothes disappeared in a flash, and their bodies fit perfectly together, their lips moving in sync, moaning softly into each other's mouths. Kendall finally detached himself from James and moved down slowly, to James' extremely hard member.

He gripped it, making James arch slightly with a moan. Kendall's eyes widened.

'Shut the fuck up, James.' he hissed. The boy shrugged apologetically. 'Cover your mouth.'

Kendall moved back downwards to James' dick. He swallowed it whole and James barely stifled a moan as he felt Kendall's warm mouth engulf his member.

'K-Kendall…' James whispered. 'S…St…Stop'

Kendall pulled off, and James' breathed a sigh at the loss. 'I'm sorry, but I don't want to come yet.'

Kendall nodded understandably. He kissed James again, then moved his hands down to prepare James. James immediately caught his hand.

'Don't. You. Dare.' He hissed.

'Are you sure?' Kendall asked, a little worried, since they'd only had sex a few times before.

'Just fuck me senseless.' James commanded.

'Gladly.'

Kendall aligned himself by James' entrance, and pushed in slowly. The boy scrunched his face in pain, but gestured for the blond to move. Kendall pushed in and out and before they both knew it, he was drilling himself into James. He ran his hands through James' hair multiple times loving the softness of it.

He captured James' mouth in his swallowing all the moans that escaped the boys' lips. He reached down and stroked the boy with his rough calloused hockey hands, and James felt that slow tingle and he arched into Kendall, shooting pearly white seeds of cum all over the boy's hand. After a few more thrusts, Kendall came right after him. He collapsed on top of James, unable to contain himself any longer.

After they cleaned up a bit, Kendall lay down next to James, his body trembling with post-sex euphoria. He giggled.

'See, James? Your hair's messy, yet you're looking as beautiful as ever,' he purred as he tugged on James now-misshapen locks.

James smiled. 'Then it can't be that bad…'

'You'd be surprised,' Kendall said and James flew off the bed to the mirror.

When he saw his reflection, he screamed. His hair was sticking up in the most ungodly manner and James was freaking out more than he should have. 'Kendall! How could you do this? I need my lucky comb, Kendall, I need it NOW!'

Kendall snickered. James was so adorable. 'You asked for it, babe. But your comb is somewhere by the pool… I can't remember now. I threw it somewhere. You gotta go look for it, darling. Or you could stay here with me.'

James paused; the idea was tempting, but he needed his lucky comb.

'Kendall? Are you in there?' Katie's voice drifted through the closed door.

The two boys gave Lightning McQueen competition as they scrambled for their clothes to put it on. Kendall rushed to the door and opened it slowly.

'Hey…Katie….'

'Kendall, why didn't you come back to dinner? And why do you have on James' shirt?'

'Uhh…' For once in entire life, Kendallwas at a loss for words.

Luckily James saved him a lengthy explanation, though his explanation wasn't' all that amazing. 'We exchanged our jerseys in a friend code we'd made before. The….The-exchange-your-jersey-if-you-are-really-sorry code…um... and Kendall… slept away….while I…' Now James was stammering; he didn't know what the heck he was saying.

'While you what?' Katie narrowed her eyes.

'While he… while he stared at himself in the mirror.' Kendall quickly put in. James shot him a look. 'Baby sister, why are you interrogating us? I mean…we didn't do anything wrong…did we?'

Katie shrugged. 'I don't know. Mom wants to talk to you, Kendall. She said to get you now. She looked mad.'

Kendall's widened fractionally before saying 'Thanks Katie.', then Katie walked off.

He turned to James. 'Do you think she knows?'

James looked astonished, as if he were thinking the same thing but he shook his head. 'Its impossible.'

Kendall shrugged. 'I better go. Good luck kiss?'

James smiled and pecked Kendall on his lips, forgetting that the door was open, but luckily, no one saw them. 'I'm going to look for my lucky comb, which some bastard hid.'

Kendall smirked. 'Fortunately, you're in love with that bastard.'

James smacked Kendall on his shoulder, then ran outside. Kendall walked to his mother's room, his mind going over what he could possibly be getting in trouble for. Maybe it was for that time he almost broke the TV or the other time when he and the others almost blew up the lobby. Probably it was just because he was being mean to James. But when he entered the room, though, he knew he was wrong. Mrs. Knight was on her bed, staring at the wall opposite, but she didn't look mad. She looked _furious_.

Her hands were clenched and her face taut, and her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

'Mom?' Kendall was worried. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, she reacted.

She sprang up and said in a hoarse voice. 'Don't touch me. You're not my son.'

'What? Mom? Is everything alright?'

Mrs. Knight didn't seem to hear him. 'How could you do this to me, Kendall? How could you? After all we've been through together, this is how you'll repay me?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I have a son who is a homosexual and has sex with boys. _Diamond._ I knew that I shouldn't have trusted him.' She shook her head violently and a few tears escaped. 'Do you know why your father left?' Without waiting for a response, she continued. 'Because… because he fell in love with another man. That's why. Gay people are so disgusting. They're all going to rot in hell.'

Kendall was livid. 'Don't say that. I'm just as human as you are,' he shouted. 'And don't blame my father for leaving you. He had every right to, if he was living with someone so homophobic and stupid.'

'Don't shout at me, Kendall. And don't put the blame on me. I don't want my son to make the same mistake that his asshole father did. Listen. I'll forget this ever happened if you tell me you're not gay, and allow me to kick James out.' She said, saying 'James' as if it were the most disgusting word ever.

Kendall stared at his mother who watched him expectantly. For so many years he had tried to please her, but this was not one of those times. He sighed, frustrated and angry. He clenched his fists.

His mom sensed his frustration and tried to reason with him. 'Please, Kendall. Make the right decision. Don't make the same mistake your father did. Leave faggy world with all the fags and-

Kendall exploded. '**Don****'****t. ****Ever. ****Fucking. ****Say. ****That. ****Again.**I will never _never _stay with someone who can't accept me. So leave me alone!' His voice softened. 'I love James. I love him too much to let him go.' His voice dropped menacingly. 'And if you can't accept who I am, then I don't care.'

Mrs. Knight immediately turned cold. 'Then get out. And never come back.'

Kendall's heart broke when he heard those words come out of his mother's mouth, but he spun on his heels and stomped outside, holding back tears as long as he could.

...

Kendall races outside, tears streaming down his face. And there he is, James Diamond, strolling up the path by the pool. Kendall runs to meet him, and, hugging him, sobs helplessly into the taller boy's shirt. James doesn't know what's wrong, but he wraps his hands around the blonde. Kendall lifts his head, and, in a spur of the moment, he tiptoes to reach James' lips, and as their lips meet, its raining, drenching them both, but it doesn't matter, they have each other.

They pull away and stare into each other's eyes for a long time, before they look away, and reality comes crashing back down on Kendall, and he's crying again. James pulls him even closer, as the rain is pouring down on them. He sings softly, and it's a while before Kendall recognizes the words, and, if anything, it makes him sob harder, not only because he's sad anymore, but now it's because he knows he has James.

_Together __you __and __I __can __stop __the __rain __and __make __the __sun __shine_  
><em>Paint <em>_a __pretty __rainbow __in __the __sky_  
><em>Together <em>_you __and __I __belong __like __a __songbird __and __a __song_  
><em>That's <em>_why __we __will __always __be __together, __you __and __I_

The two boys stand there, and as the revel in each other's warmness, they know that no matter what, they'll always be together forever.


End file.
